


Marigolds I - Yeji

by jellyturtle



Series: Supernatural AU [4]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kim Seungmin is the only good thing, Master/Guardian, T for Dubious Consent and Feeding Dynamics, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Hwang Yeji, Werewolf Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyturtle/pseuds/jellyturtle
Summary: Yeji may have been Hyunjin's guardian, but that didn't mean her life was easy.In actuality, life often seemed like a punishment.Marigolds – cruelty.How fitting for Yeji to find comfort in those flowers, when everything in the world around her was full of cruelty.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Hwang Hyunjin/Hwang Yeji, Hwang Yeji/Kim Seungmin
Series: Supernatural AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Marigolds I - Yeji

**_Marigolds._ **

Yeji had always been drawn to them. As she ruffled the petals with her fingers, she wondered if the velvety sensation she felt in the palm of her hand resembled the light she longed for, yet couldn’t touch; the beautiful star of fire that could kill her. She loved the colors – various hues of red, orange, and yellow all mixed into one, bringing warmth into her bleak life.

_No. Bleak was an understatement._

There were times she thought life was downright miserable. Like right now, where she was lying on the floor in an undignified position thanks to a deliberate shove intended for her fall.

“Pardon me.”

A nasty giggle that she ignored. She tried to stand up, only for another foot to purposely stand on her clock, causing it to tear.

“Oops! Clumsy, clumsy.” Another sneer sent in her direction, but she remained expressionless, refusing to give her tormentors the satisfaction of a reaction.

“How dull.” Another scoffed.

“What did you expect from the wench?”

“Cursed one.”

“Witch!”

_‘Don’t feel. Don’t speak. Don’t cry.’_

Those were the words engrained into her head for the past twelve years. There was no amount of mocking or ridicule that could break her now. They mocked, scorned, and even spit at her as they walked by and she remained unfeeling, a blank expression on her face as she jostled around on the floor.

_Every day was the same thing._

If Yeji had to pick a color that represented her life, it would probably be smoke, a cloudy grey that suffocated her in silence as gloom loomed in the background. A hand came into her peripheral vision and she looked up.

_Seungmin._

Her eyes faltered. It was Seungmin with a neutral expression on his face and melancholic eyes, holding his gloved hand out for her to take.

Yeji described life’s color as smoke, but the thing about smoke was that it fluctuated. Sometimes, it was so thick that she couldn’t breathe while other times, it thinned out so that light could pour through the cracks of the hazy air. In Yeji’s life, Seungmin’s eyes was one of the lights that pulled her out of her misery – a subtle, yet visible sadness for all to see; transparent and clear; eyes that drew her in; eyes that made her smile.

Her vacant expression melted away as a small smile tugged on her lips. She took his hand gratefully and he helped her to her feet, the emotionless look remaining in his face.

“… Thank you.” She stared at him softly.

He gave her a curt nod in reply before he started on his way without another word. Her eyes remained over him until he was down the hall and had disappeared around the corner.

“… You’re late.” A cool voice broke her out of her reverie.

She turned her head and did her best to control her facial muscles not to despair at the man who stood in front of her.

“I’m sorry.” She bowed her head apologetically.

“Even the brat comes on time for Beomgyu.” He scoffed, turning to head back inside the classroom.

She dutifully followed him inside.

“I’m sorry... Forgive me.” Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she noticed that the classroom was empty save for the two of them.

As she registered her surroundings, her heartbeat quickened in a painful manner and it took all of her control to keep her voice even.

“We should head to the gardens.”

“What for?” He paced across the room, running his fingers over the edge of every desk he passed.

“… It’s time for l-lunch.” Fear immediately rushed through her veins at her obvious mistake.

_Calm down. Or else he would notice. He could always tell._

“Why do you sound so unsure?”

Her heart sank at the amusement evident in his voice. Sure enough, when he turned to face her, he had a smirk on his lips. This was dangerous. She had to calm down. She had to regain her composure.

“Forgive me, but it is-“

“Why are you scared, Yeji?” His chuckle caused her already-cold blood to run even colder, almost to a freezing point.

He sat atop of the headmaster’s desk, sturdy mahogany polished clean. He gazed at her the way a hunter would eye its prey, a sadistic glint in his eyes as his lips curved into a lazy smirk.

“… Come here.”

“The gardens would be more-“ She tried to resist. She always did.

“Come here.” He repeated.

**No. He commanded.**

Yeji felt a chill run down her spine, but obeyed nevertheless. She stopped a few steps in front of him, steeling a cold expression on her face.

“… Come closer.”

One step closer. She didn’t blink at his expression of disbelief. He could pull and push her all he wanted, demand and take of her until she was empty. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t resist, that she wouldn’t put up a fight. After all, she was his guardian, but she wasn’t a common slave.

“Yeji…” His voice was tense and his eyes flashed red.

Grudgingly, she took the last few strides needed so that she was only a step away from him. With an impassive face, she yanked up her sleeve, revealing her bare torso. She held out her arm as an offering.

He looked at her unimpressed.

“What’s that?”

“…Your lunch.” She may have controlled her facial expression, but she couldn’t control her bitter tone in her words.

He scoffed and then he let out a chuckle, a laugh really – a laugh in disbelief, a laugh that mocked her, _scorned_ her.

“I didn’t know you could jest.” He smirked, gazing at her with newfound interest. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard all week.” He leaned forward, glancing up at her through his lashes.

She gazed back at him rigidly, refusing to bend to his will this time.

_Let me go for once._

It was wishful thinking. He never did.

Before she could blink, his hand shot out to lock itself on her wrist and she was yanked forward with an inhumane strength, another arm coming to wrap around her waist as she was placed on top his lap. She swallowed back her cry and immediately stilled herself, although she couldn’t stop her slight shiver at his cold breath that brushed against her neck.

“You should know what I mean when I say come.” He murmured, swiftly brushing her hair aside and undoing the first few buttons of her shirt in the same second.

She did her best to stay still as he pulled down her shirt to reveal her nape, but flinched at the pair of lips that made contact with the back of her neck. One arm remained around her waist securely while the other cupped around her chin to hold her in place. She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to shudder at the prickling sensation she felt on the back of her neck as he grazed his fangs over her tender skin. His grip around her tightened and that was the last warning she received before he broke skin.

He bit down _hard_ and she let out a cry, but that was it. Just one cry at the initial pain of his sharp fangs that she felt pierce her tender neck was all she would allow. As he began feeding off of her, she kept her eyes closed and swallowed back the rest of her pain. In the empty classroom, drinking sips and shallow breaths were the only sounds that resonated in the quiet atmosphere.

When he finally detached his fangs from her, she was breathless with faint gasps. Yet she kept her eyes closed, the sting from his feeding still foreign and hurting. It would have been better if he had let her go, had given her some space so she could regain control. **But he didn’t.**

He held her in his lap, his tongue gently lapping at the two wounds on her neck until her skin forced themselves back together to heal again. Even after the wounds disappeared into fresh skin, he wouldn’t let her go, planting chaste kisses all over the new skin. His overbearing touch was part of the reason it took longer for her to regain her bearings, but he didn’t care, choosing to touch her as he pleased.

“Who did this to you?” He muttered darkly, holding up the torn cloak in one hand while his other gripped her waist possessively.

“D-doesn’t matter.” She held her head up, panting for air.

“It does.” An intimate kiss under her jaw this time, causing her to flinch. “What happened?” He murmured.

“…P-punishment.” She said breathlessly.

**It was her punishment.**

The punishment for being born. The punishment of being alive. The punishment for merely being.

She closed her eyes and pictured marigolds, bright and vibrant, decorating the dull earth with their colors. She smiled bitterly as she remembered as beautiful as they were, the irony of their meaning.

**_Marigolds – cruelty._ **

How fitting for her to find comfort in those flowers, when everything in the world around her was full of cruelty.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during 'Lunch Period I - Yuna'.  
> I was originally planning to release this one a little later (after I completed Yuna's story), but I finished early so I thought why not? Plus, I miss 2Hwang.  
> But ㅠㅠ  
> Why is it so easy to write angst? T.T  
> Why do I keep hurting Yeji in my fics?? T.T 
> 
> Spoiler: Not everything is as it seems. There's always more than what meets the eye. ^^  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
